Phone call
by LAIsobel
Summary: Set right after 4x07. I am totally in love with Kurt in this season and got this idea after his phone call with Jane. It could be their thing for now. Phone calls. Their little secret. Let's give them one that's truly important. Little fic split into probably two chapters.
1. The morning after

**A/N** _So I have to admit I was one of those sceptics that didn't really believe that watching fourth season of Blindspot was worth it. The magic from the first season and the anticipation from the second were lost to me. I barely made it through third, as some of you know banging my head against the wall sometimes. But Ishd – my dear – you made me watch it and now here I am. This season is totally different and I truly hope it will have meaningful ending with no lose ends._

 _Noooow – the last episode made me actually happy. It all goes down the road that could actually lead to some conclusions and hope. And I've been stuck with this idea ever since. So after a very long time since I've written Blindspot before, here I am. Let's see how it is with me and my Blindspot muse these days!_

 _Enough rambling – let's get the show on the road! Probably two-chapter thing as it's kinda late here and my kids get up really early! ;)_

 _No beta, mistakes, typos and sooo on are mine._

* * *

Weller looked around his place and holding the wedding photo he felt something in him harden. The last hours were a roller coaster, his world spun around and he couldn't quite believe that he was still standing. One part of him was ready to collapse on the floor trying to pretend that this was all a bad dream and nothing more. But the other part – the stronger one – made him realize there was still a ring on his finger and that nothing has actually changed. He was a man on mission – and had a wife to save.

Resisting the urge to have a glass of Whiskey he left the place as it was and left. He wanted to take a shower, he really did, but knowing he'd be flooded with memories he decided to head over to the office and take one there. He had spare clothes in his locker so there was no harm.

Turning the lights off he locked the door and left. On his was he sent a message to Patterson that he needed to talk to her. He didn't want to wake her up. But apparently that wasn't the case as she texted him right back.

Sitting in his car he knew he had to plan a meeting. And not just with Rich and Patterson.

Patterson was so deep in looking into all the data she totally missed Kurt's arrival. When he stood next to her it startled her. She took a good look and had to frown. Before she could say anything Rich jumped in.

"I know why we look worn out but what's wrong with you?" He asked Weller and when he didn't get a response he noticed Patterson's worried glare.

"Is Jane coming?"

"No, she's not. Reed?"

"I talked to him about an hour ago. He told me he was with Weitz following a lead on Tasha."

"Did he explain?"

"No, not really."

"So he's suspended only on paper so they could find her before the CIA kills her?" Weller asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I think so too. He said he would call once he get the chance."

"So it's just us then. Will you tell him finally?" Rich asked her and Weller missed the point.

"Patterson, we need privacy." He said and she's known him long enough to understand the tone of his voice. So she sent all her people out.

"We're sealed off now." She said.

"Can you dial up Nas, please?"

"Do you think she will pick up?"

"She will, it's all set. Put her up on the screen. The same with Allison." He said and didn't have to say anything more.

Once it was all set he knew he had to start finally. Absentmindedly he touched the ring on his finger and felt a deep ache in his chest. Missing the worried and curious looks of others he took a deep breath.

"I know who the last Sandstorm operative is."

"Really? How?"

"It's Jane." He said and there was a complete silence in the room. It was Nas who broke it.

"How do you know?" She asked matter-of-factly.

"Last night this woman named Eve broke into our apartment, overpowering us thanks to her gunmen. Do you remember the mob bank we raid? It turned out Jane stole money from there before we secured the vault. They had her on hidden camera."

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not. So I put it all together. The weird behaviour, all the small things I thought were happening just because of the ZIP poisoning. You said it yourself, Patterson. Sometimes traumatic event can cause a person suffering from ZIP poisoning to go back to the time before the ZIP. So it all clicked. She's not Jane anymore."

"She's Remi." Patterson understood.

"Yes."

"Kurt..." Allie was clearly worried.

"She's been Remi ever since she woke up in the hospital. She believed she truly infiltrated the FBI and her original plan worked. When she found out that things happened differently, she started to reach out."

"The Sandstorm activity we picked." Rich said.

"Yes. She was Dolan's contact. I'm pretty sure that if you pull out the logs you will find her cell phone right there in the warehouse."

Before he could finish Patterson was already opening the files she needed. And there it was, her number shining like a beacon.

"So she lost her last contact. What is she going to do now?" Rich asked.

"She needs to find her mother and get her out." Nas said after a moment. They all looked up at her.

"She's locked in CIA black site. We all know that. There's no way she can get her out. She doesn't even know where she is being held." Patterson argued.

"Jane can be very resourceful. And so can Remi. Are you sure she couldn't have found out?"

"Well let's assume she did. What can we do?"

"I can have her moved." Nas offered.

"And we could take Jane down once she goes for her." Kurt supplied.

Nas nodded in agreement.

"Weller, what happened with that Eve?"

"She had us break into an evidence storage. With the missing money she was in troubles so she wanted us to steal something for her. I made her think there were hidden cameras in the vault so she let us walk in there alone."

"Smart move."

"Why didn't you try to escape?" Rich asked confused.

"We were wearing vests loaded with C4."

"Oh. Right. Not good."

"Once in the vault we used reflective tape to block the signal, got the vests off and used the C4 to blow a hole into the wall."

"You didn't want her to get what she wanted. What was it?" Patterson asked.

Kurt typed something onto her screen and pictures of the device showed up.

"You can worry about that later. I put some C4 into the box in case something went wrong. I blew it up."

Rich smiled at him clearly proud about his actions. Oh he still had the superhero aura around him.

"Jane... Remi could have shot me. She could have killed me. But instead she locked me in a hallway and got away." Weller said and before anyone could make a comment he continued.

"You can think I'm crazy but listen. She could have killed all of us. Many times. Hell she even had a needle with poison ready to use at me! But she didn't. She even risked her life for us. She didn't have to. She could have walked away. She could have let us die."

"I see your point." Nas said. "She's not just Remi. She's Jane as well."

"I think so, yes. Like there were parts of Remi in Jane, there are parts of Jane in Remi. She might not remember last years but she's lived and worked with us for months now. What if it changed her? Jane had flashbacks of her life as Remi. She was recalling more and more memories. What if it happens again?" He was getting to a point where he was losing focus.

"Kurt." Allie stopped him. "A needle?"

"She said it was for her. That she wanted to end things on her own terms."

Allie could agree that it truly sounded like something both Remi and Jane could do.

"Look, I know you all think I'm crazy but I can't give up on her."

"She's not..." Patterson started but he didn't let her finish.

"She's my wife. I don't care about her name. She can be Remi or Jane or whatever. But she's my wife. And I need you guys to help me find her before she gets herself into more troubles and beyond point where we can blame it to ZIP poisoning. I don't want some agent or cop to kill her thinking she's a terrorist!"

"But she is a terrorist right now."

"Maybe. But she hasn't killed anyone yet."

"We don't know what she's done."

"But you can find out, right? You can track her movements, try to see where she went and what she did, if she truly had a chance to find the black site, if she stole anything from the FBI. And so on." He asked Patterson and she nodded.

"I can't do this without you." Kurt admitted and knew that his friends – his colleagues – didn't have to help him.

"Kurt... if we bring her in and she makes it through she might still not remember." Patterson said softly. She voiced what they all were afraid of.

"I know. But we might find the cure. She's gonna live and make her choices then." He said his voice thick with emotions.

Allie watched him almost breaking in front of all of them. His love was unconditional. He loved Jane as a whole and was willing to risk everything just to save her.

"Kurt, why am I here?" Allie asked as she felt like he could have told her this over the phone alone.

"I want you to take Bethany and Connor and go for a vacation." Ha said. "She could have hurt Beth, you, she could have killed you. She hasn't so far but if things go wrong I'm not willing to take any risks." And the way his eyes glistered Allie knew this was truly breaking his heart. She watched him pull himself together, locking everything away for the moment. That was the man she knew.

"I'll do what I can to help you find her."

"Allie..." He warned her.

"But I'll talk to Connor. Beth will be safe. I promise."

"Thank you."

"So what are we going to tell people? If she was with you in the vault there will be evidence and we can't really bury it." Patterson said as she did some thinking while others were talking.

"I was there when back up arrived. It was Jared."

"Your buddy Jared who was at the wedding?" Rich asked as he remembered the agent very well. Handsome agent indeed.

"Yeah. So I told him that Jane has been suffering from the poisoning and have memory lapses and sometimes even goes back years, that she's confused."

"Did he buy it?"

"No. But he put it into the statement. They're collecting evidence and once they're done he's gonna call."

"So we can let it slip that she's been really sick and hope that with her reputation it will save her from getting shot or so." Patterson summarized.

"That was the plan." Kurt admitted. "Nas? What do you think?"

"I will make some calls and make sure we move Shepherd. It would help to have some evidence to support it though."

"We'll get right onto it." Patterson said and Nas smiled at her.

"Once all is done I can give you the location. If you truly think she's going to come there..."

"Thank you." Weller said and with a nod Nas ended the call and disappeared.

"Allie... I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. I'll be in touch, okay? Send me over the official statement about Jane and I'll spread the word."

"Thanks."

"Kurt? Did you tell Avery?"

"No, not yet."

"Don't postpone it. If it works out with Shepherd but you don't get Jane..."

"She's her last family, I know."

"Hang in there."Allie said and with a wave to Patterson and Rich she disappeared as well.

Patterson knew it was a bit out of line but she couldn't take it anymore. She stepped closer to Kurt and hugged him. And to her surprise he hugged her back. He's really come a long way regarding his emotions and protective walls.

"We're going to find her."

"I can't let her die without a fight.

"I know..." She said and had to ask one more thing. "You would really let her go, wouldn't you?"

But he had no answer for her. When she looked up at him she could tell that he would. And it would kill him from the inside.

"So... ehm... what were you two up to whole night?"

"What?" Rich asked surprised.

"I at least changed into my spare clothes but you're wearing what you had yesterday." He said with a small smile.

"I told you people would gossip!" Rich told Patterson with a laugh in his voice. "Show him." He added and Patterson tapped something, clicked and all the medical data appeared on the screens.

"What is it?"

"While you were busy blowing holes into FBI buildings we found another data cache right here in the FBI. I won't bother you with details."

"Thank you." He actually cracked a smile.

"For now." She added and he knew she was just half joking. "The important thing is that this one was filled with medical data and research and experimental treatments, everything."

"But Roman didn't use it for himself." Kurt pointed out.

"Perhaps he didn't have the time. Or resources. I don't know. But it's the best we have right now." She said and he nodded.

"I can send it over to doctors with security clearance along with all Jane's data, I can put things into motion and maybe we might find the cure in there somewhere." She said.

"Thank you." He replied and without thinking about it twice he kissed her temple.

"I gotta call Avery." He said and walked away from the room, leaving Patterson and Rich alone.

Rich looked at Patterson and handed her cup of coffee with a bagel.

"We need breakfast."

"We need coffee."

"And more coffee."

"And we have to find what our Jane had been up to around here."

And so they got into work. All of them.


	2. New beginning

**48 hours later**

Kurt and Allie were sitting at what's been left of his couch in his apartment, having take-out for dinner. They looked worn out. Kurt had a gash over his left eye and spectacular bruise on his cheek. He was chewing on his veggie burger wondering why the hell did he order that when he could have regular with awesome spicy meat.

"Do you even like it?" Allie asked, obviously having the same thoughts.

"I don't know." He admitted.

"Is there anything you wouldn't do for her?" She asked him softly – already knowing the answer.

Kurt knew he should answer and knew there were things he surely wouldn't do but he couldn't. Allie sat quietly next to him knowing he just needed the friendly support.

The last two days were a crazy ride which ended with him and Jane trying to drive each other down a cliff by the road. She was running away, he was chasing her and things got out of hand. And she had been right before – he couldn't kill her. Nothing in him could make him do that. So he let her push him aside.

He would have died in explosion later, stuck in the wreck if it wasn't for her. Obviously something in her made her change her opinion and she tied a rope to a tree and got down to him, helped him out of the wreck and as he was almost miraculously unharmed aside from the bleeding wound on his face, they got out in time before his car exploded.

As they stood there face to face he was torn. And so was she. They both had guns at their holsters, neither reaching for it to shoot and kill. They stood there and Kurt knew that if she asked him to let her go right there, he would.

But fate had other ideas. It seemed he had hit his head a bit more than he originally thought as suddenly his vision went dark and he knew no more.

Jane watched him close his eyes and sway. She should have let him fall and hit the ground full force but something in her made her make the two swift steps and she eased him down to the ground gently.

She blocked the mocking face of her brother in her head as she checked Kurt's neck for pulse. He was unconscious but other than that he seemed okay. She knew she didn't have time so with one last look she got up and climbed the rope back up. Taking her car she drove away.

Her mission failed, her plan blew up right into her face and then when she could have finally gotten rid of Weller she risked her own life to save him. She could feel her own bruises forming and knew she'd be sore by the evening regretting everything that just happened.

Now Kurt was sitting next to Allie, eyes closed and he still couldn't understand what the hell happened. Why did she come back for him?

"What are you thinking about, hm?" Allie asked and he opened his eyes to find her looking at him with concern.

"She could have let me die in the car."

"I know."

"I'm just..."

"Yes?"

"I'm beginning to understand that Jane is not coming back."

"What do you mean? Of course she's coming back."

"No, you don't get it, Allie." He sat and turned so he could face her better. "I've been thinking about this and the best case scenario is that Remi remembers her life as Jane."

"Faces her choices."

"Yeah. She'd have to come to terms with all that's happened. With all her decisions and memories and feelings. She hates me right now but part of her saved my life today. So..."

"Jane loved you more than anything. You guys came through hell to be together. It's in there somewhere in her."

"So, Jane is not coming back. Remi either doesn't remember and she'll be gone soon or she remembers and then who knows. I can't even imagine how that would make her feel."

And he stood up, shaken and worried. Allie knew he was right. And one way or the other he lost his wife, the love of his life, other half of his soul. She knew they were perfect for each other since the first moment. Sure, she didn't really want to believe it but watching them grew close and then drift apart, break each other's hearts and take each other's walls down to finally get their happy ending, even when it was just for a moment, she knew that losing Jane in whatever way imaginable would break him. And maybe it just did.

"Thanks for the helping me clean it up here." Kurt suddenly said.

"No problem."

"Kurt, if there is anything..." She offered and he nodded. He knew.

Allie hugged him, ready to leave. Before she let him go she looked into his sad eyes and said: "Jane or Remi, it doesn't matter. She loves you deep down in her heart. She's gonna come back to you. Just have a little faith."

"You really think that?"

"You two belong together."

"Allie..."

"Don't argue with me on this, Kurt. I've known you for ages. I was with you when you were trying to figure out who she is, I was there when you realised you loved her. I was with you when she broke your heart and you couldn't live with yourself. I was there when you wanted nothing else but to be with her but didn't have the balls to admit it. And I was there when you finally did. "

"Okay okay I get the point, really. No need to continue. I know you've always been here for me. For us. You're my best friend."

"No, your wife is your best friend. But I'm close to that." She said and kissed his cheek before leaving.

She meant what she said. Remembering all the previous years ever since Jane had crawled out of that bag she had to admit that it was hell of a ride. But in the end both Jane and Kurt changed, opened up, stepped out from their comfort zones and let the other in. They belonged together like nobody else she could think of.

Oh she had a really nice marriage with Connor and loved him with all her heart. But what Jane and Kurt had was different – it was deep and raw. And she truly thought that once, sometimes in the future, Jane would find her way back home.

Kurt's phone beeped so he checked the messages. It was Reed telling him – and Patterson probably – that he was still with Weitz in Mexico, following Tasha and Madeline's tracks. He wasn't specific. Kurt wanted to know more but honestly? Not now. He couldn't deal with rogue Tasha on top of everything else.

He had two missed calls from Avery in the afternoon so he texted her and now seeing what time it was he called her. She was so happy to hear from him.

"Did she contact you?"

"No, not yet. I will let you know if she will. Did you see her?" She asked him.

"Yes, we met today. At first she tried to kill me but then she saved my life."

"So she's not really that bad, is she?"

"No, she's not." He said and wished it was true.

"Has she killed anyone?"

"Avery..."

"Just tell me, okay?"

"No, she didn't kill anyone. When she had to shoot she was aiming for arms or legs. Couple of people were hurt but nobody died."

"Okay. That's good. At least something."

"Yeah, true."

"How are you?" She asked worriedly.

"Tired. You?"

"Worried about you."

"Avery..."

"Do you want me to come back home?" She asked and when she didn't get her reply she asked again. "Kurt?"

"I'm sorry I just... did you say home?" He asked.

"Yeah. Of course."

"Even though your mother isn't here you think of this place as of your home?"

"Is that a problem?" She asked worriedly.

"No of course not. I'm really glad to hear that. You know I..."

"I know. Me too." She didn't even have to let him finish before knowing where this was heading. They talked some more, decided she would stay where she was for now but Kurt had to promise to call soon.

Absolutely exhausted he took a shower and plopped down onto the bed in guest room. He couldn't sleep in the bedroom. Maybe it was insane but he just couldn't.

After three hours of looking at the dark walls around him he gave up. It was obvious he wouldn't get any sleep tonight. He was exhausted and his body needed to sleep but there was too much on his mind to prevent him from falling asleep.

Making his way to the living room he looked around and still not believing he was once again living there alone. In the morning they would have to figure out Jane's next moves. She had to know she wouldn't find her mother now. Patterson was putting together all the evidence so they had pretty good idea about what she had been up to.

It took them a while to figure out why she talked to all the people in the quarantine but then Rich realized that there was a blindspot on their cameras – right by the servers. So assuming the plan was to be left alone in there, he went over to check the servers. And he found one cable that seemed out of place. When he asked Patterson about it she seemed very upset.

Once they took it out it didn't take Rich much time to figure out who gave it to her. So they brought Boston in for questioning and although he tried to play dumb for a moment, once they told him he would go to jail instead of his house arrest, he told them everything.

And Boston being Boston, he made a copy of the file Jane asked of him. Which gave them better idea about her plans.

They still had to figure out how she could have guessed where Shepherd had been held but it was just a matter of time.

But what now? Without Shepherd to help her she was the only Sandstorm operative. Besides everyone around knew she was FBI and that she had been sick for quite some time. At one side it gave her certain leverage but on the other it prevented her from doing anything. Kurt felt giant headache again – and not just from the crash.

It seemed he fell asleep on the couch as suddenly the vibrations of his phone woke him up. There was no caller ID so he picked up with 'Weller' and waited. But there was no reply. He checked the phone and the call was still connected.

"Remi?" He tried.

"You moved her." She replied.

"Yes. We moved her. You won't find her again." He told her, half scared and half thrilled she was calling him.

"How did you figure it out?"

"I know you."

"You know Jane."

"That's the same."

"No, I'm not Jane."

"You might not have her memories but you're still the same person." He said and it obviously stopped her line of thoughts and arguments she was ready to throw at him. Kurt waited. He thought she would end the call but she was still on the line, silent.

"Thank you for saving my life today." He tried. But there was no reaction – and she was still there. So he waited – and nothing. So he continued.

"We know what you did during the past weeks. People you talked to, cases you used, we know about Boston, about the servers, everything. You know it's just a matter of time before we find you."

"And then what?"

"Then we find the cure."

"It's too late." She finally said.

"What do you mean?"

"I have been having hallucinations for some time now. It's progressing. There's no time."

And Kurt had to take few deep breaths so he wouldn't panic.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I was thinking about all that happened today and suddenly I called you. I didn't even want to."

"One part of you did."

"Stop it." She warned him.

And as he felt he was losing her he told her the important thing.

"We found another data cache. This one filled with medical info. We have the best of the best going through it now. There might be cure."

"And what? Let's say you find it. Then what?"

"Then we cure you and we deal with everything that's happened."

"You can't save me, Weller."

"You can't stop me from trying." He shot back, feeling his temper rising.

"If you think I will let you arrest me..."

"So far there is no real need to arrest you."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not. As the ZIP poisoning is affecting you..." He let the sentence unfinished so she could make her own conclusions. He didn't have any real promises for her – none he could keep regarding this.

"Would you let me walk away?" She asked and he felt his gut clench and twist. "Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"You can believe whatever you want. You're my wife and the way I feel about you... if walking away is what you want, then so be it. Just stay alive."

And after that he had nothing more to say so he stayed silent. She didn't end the call though. So they were both listening to the silence over the line.

"You told me Jane gave you back the wedding ring. When we talked about Avery and how she came back to her life. To my life."

"And?"

"You didn't tell me it was the second time." Remi said and it got Kurt's attention.

"No, I didn't. How do you know?"

"I remembered something. Bits and pieces. It just came back today, flooding my brain with images and feelings... It was confusing but some things make more sense now." She admitted and Kurt felt tingle of hope tug at his heart.

As there was a dead end to the conversation – she was obviously not willing to share more information and Kurt didn't want to ask for more – he had one last thing to say.

"I know that you hate me. But there is a part of you that loves me. You still wear your wedding ring and you couldn't walk away and let me die. So think whatever you want about it, but I love you."

"You love Jane."

"As I said. It's the same."

"Weller..."

"Do me a favour. If you decide to put an end to it, send the ring back so I would know I can bury my wife. Until you do I'll be here waiting and looking for you. I'm not giving up."

And as soon as he said that he heard the click of the phone call being ended. His hand was still shaking. The realization hit him hard. He loved her even though she didn't remember most of their live together and wasn't really herself. Jane or Remi he loved her. Oh hell.

Damn he was a fool. But he was going to find her. And save her. And God help him – he wanted her back in his life, his home, he needed to hold her and love her.

He could still remember how she clung to him at the vault when they were unsure about the tape blocking the signal. How she held him and let him cradle her face and offer comfort and protection. She had it in her. Buried deep but it was there. And he was not giving up. Not on her. Never on her. Never again.

And if late night calls were all he would get for now? Then be it. At least she was reaching out – despite everything. He would not let her down. As pathetic as it might sound – he needed her. And this felt like a good start. Hopefully it wasn't the end.


End file.
